Mobian Kombat Beta Gameplay
Oh hi there, this is me (Dio) deciding to uh test-play Mobian Kombat for the Xbox One. (Keep in mind that it is on PS4, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, and PC as well) Anyway, the controls are basically the same as Mortal Kombat X. There's a low kick, high kick, low punch, and a high punch button. (The 4 face buttons) At the bottem of the screen, there's a bar that fills as you deal damage and as you take damage. While filling in 1 segment allows you to enhance your attacks, break out of a combo, or use 1 of your 3 super moves. If you fill it up to 2 segments, you can use 1 of your 2 ultra moves, enhance 2 attacks in a row, or break out of 2 combos in a row. However, if you fill up all 3 segments, you can use your X-Ray move. (Which is like your most powerful move other than your Fatalities) It's normally a best of 3 contest. Meaning that you must beat your opponent twice in order to win the match. You can beat your opponent in round 1, lose to them in round 2, and then win by beating them in round 3. After you win, you get the chance to "FINISH HIM/HER"! Then you just gotta enter one of your character's Fatality inputs and watch the fireworks. The Kombatants Well lets go check out the characters. Well, it seems the beta only has the first 8 kombatants from the Europe-exclusive first game. (It was the prequel, it had only about 8 characters in it) Star, Xia, Johnny, Ty, Vanguard, Gabranth, Rudy, and Gold were all playable. I decided to play as Ty and started the tower. The Arenas The cast of arenas was kinda dull. Sure we had staples like The Pit. But we also had Ether Forest, The Soul Chamber, The Flesh Pits, The Street, and even The Dojo. (I haven't done too much for the arenas since I was busy with 4 packs of DLC characters) My First Match My first match was me (Ty) against the CPU, who was Rudy. (Dio) Alright I played MK1, MK2, MK3, MK4, MKDA, MKD, MKA, MKVDC, MK9, and MKX, I can definently beat my own game. After an easy first round win, Rudy got more difficult and even hit me with a Scatter Shot. But I still won after using Ty's X-Ray, Fever Pitch. Then I performed Ty's fatality called Grim Reaper and moved on to the next fight of the ladder. Matches 2 to 9 After my fight with Rudy, I had to fight Vanguard. He was a bit harder than Rudy, but I beat him with little to no problems. (keep in mind that I'm playing on Easy as a Pro MK player) My third match was against Johnny. He wasn't too hard, but he did give me a rough time in the beggining with his projectiles. but after I closed the gap, it was an easier victory. My fourth match was against Gabranth. He was about as tough as his brother Vanguard. But I persevered and managed to overcome him after a well-placed sword throw. Opponent number 5 was Xia. She was HARD AS HELL to hit since she has magic that allows her to teleport. I lost the first round, but won the second and third. After Xia, I had to fight Gold. She was easier than Xia, but still gave me some crap when she copied my powers and started using 7 hit combos on my ass. But I managed to get a flawless victory in the second round. The lucky 7th match was against Ty, yes a mirror match. Ty gave me some crap, but I managed to beat him with a 9-hit combo in round 2. Match number 8 was against the only remaining character. After appearing at The Pit, we see Star drop in like a meteor and say "Ty, you've come to face me"? Then Ty responds with "Indeed". After a rough first round, I managed to claim the victory. I lost by a slim margin in round 2 and it came down to round 3. After breaking out of his insane 12-hit combo and hitting him with an X-Ray move, I got the win. Afterwards, I was transported to a dark place. Then spotlights turned on and Magnus was standing there. He simply said "You've done well getting this far". "But I'm afraid that your journey ends here". Then it's time to face the sub-boss of the original game. (Magnus was the Goro of the prequel) After I barely beat him, I was transported to a throne room. The Final Match On the throne sat Vuxo. He stood up and said "Enough of your meddling, I will finish you myself". Then 2 guards came in from the sides and said "Sir, allow us to finish this one". Vuxo sat back down and said "Very well, proceed". The 2 guards then turned into Ashura. (He can make clones) I then had to fight Ashura. After a tough fight, I beat Ashura and Vuxo jumped off his throne and landed on the field next to me. He pointed at me and said "You are pathetic and weak". "I am Vuxo, conqueror of dimensions". "You will taste no victory". After trying like 3 times, I still couldn't beat Vuxo twice. I couldn't even do it once. He kept on breaking out of my combos and punching me around the arena untill I finally gave up and paused to look up a non-existent strategy guide. After I didn't find one, I gave up and waited for a YouTube video to explain how. (Note: This was just a beta, I may change some some things for the big launch) Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game Category:Gameplay